Everlasting Love
by macy1998
Summary: JANTO FOREVER AND IF THERE IS ANOTHER PART TO TORCHWOOD I HAVEN'T SEEN IT BUT I STILL HOPE YOU ENJOY MY STORY. What if Ianto was given the same thing that Jack has, the ability to live forever?


Jack and Gwen sat over Ianto's lifeless body. "I can't believe he's really gone." Gwen said.

Jack closed his eyes. "Yeah I know."

Hours later Jack still remained with his lover. Ianto suddenly opened and he jumped up panting.

Jack fell back onto his butt. "Ianto?"

Ianto looked over at Jack. "Jack what happened?"

Jack looked like he saw a ghost. "You died."

"What?" Ianto said looking confused.

"You don't remember dying?" Jack asked.

Ianto shook his head. "No the last thing I remember is being with you when we were talking with that alien."

Jack doesn't move though. He just stares at Ianto like he was a ghost. "Am I dreaming or are you really talking to me."

"Of course I am." Ianto reached for Jack but he pulled away from him. "Jack what is it?"

"You died Ianto!" Jack yelled.

"How could I have died when I'm right here in front of you?" Ianto said getting up.

Jack jumped up as well and was about to respond but he heard people. "Come on we have to get out of here before someone sees you."

They pulled up in a hotel and booked a room. Jack was pacing around the room while Ianto sat on the bed. "Jack why are you acting like this."

Jack stopped and turned to him. "Because you died Ianto right in my arms and you came back to life." He let out a breath. "I'll be back."

Ianto stood up "Where are you going?"

"Just out I'll be back later." Jack said and left the hotel room.

Jack drove to and deserted field. It was still early but very dark outside. 'Perfect' He thought to himself. He pulled out his time wrist (forgive me I'm not that sharp on torchwood) and pushed a few buttons. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was back at the doctor's hub. He walked around "Hello? Doctor?"

"Down here!" The doctor yelled.

Jack followed his voice down and saw him at one of his computers.

"Well this is a surprise." The doctor said.

Jack smiled "I have a question to ask you."

The doctor looked up at him and nodded. "Shoot."

Jack stuck his hands in his pockets. "Is it possible for dreams to come true?"

The doctor smiled "What do you mean?"

Jack sighed "Ianto died but came back to life. How is that possible?"

"You" Was all the doctor said.

"What?" Jack walked up closer to him.

The doctor sighed "You're very special in many ways Jack and something I didn't tell you was that when you meet your true mate he or she would be given the same gift of eternal life. You found your love in Ianto and that's why he's awake now."

"So Ianto can't die?" Jack asked confused.

The doctor smiled "No Ianto can't die and no he's not an alien or something not human. He's the same guy you fell in love with only now he'll never die."

Jack leaned back against the rail. "Wow I can't believe this."

The doctor smiled "Looks like you finally found your soul mate."

Jack smiled "Yeah thanks doc."

The doctor waved him off "Don't worry about it just go and live your life."

Ianto thought he did something wrong. It was almost three in the morning and Jack hasn't come back. He sat outside on the ground waiting for Jack. He's been out there for hours. He got up and went inside the hotel. He stayed in the shower for a long time, just letting the hot water run down his face and body. He heard a knock on the door and jumped. "Jack!" He yelled over the water.

"Yeah um can you come out I need to talk to you." Jack said.

Ianto turned off the water. "Yeah I'll be right out." He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door. Jack was sitting on the bed facing but looking down with his hands in his lap. "Where did you go?"

Jack looked up and smiled "Ianto I just came from seeing the doctor."

Ianto looked down "Oh the doctor's back." He walked over to the other bed. "I need some clothes."

Jack sighed and picked up a bag. "I picked up some stuff for you before I went to see the doctor."

Ianto reached for the bag but Jack grabbed his arm. "What Jack?"

Jack pulled him close and kissed him fiercely on the lips. Ianto dropped the bag and wrapped his arms around Jack's neck. Jack pulled Ianto to him and held him tight. Jack pushed Ianto back onto the bed and climbed on top of him, making sure to pull off the towel. Jack began to shed his own clothes as well and soon they were panting, sweating, and holding each other tight.

Ianto rested on Jack's chest with one arm around his stomach. Jack's arm rested in a protecting hold over Ianto's shoulder. "So are you going to tell me why you freaked out earlier?" Ianto asked.

Jack sighed and closed his eyes "Tomorrow." He said before drifting off to sleep.

The next day

Ianto woke up to find that he was still in the arms of his lover and he leaned up and kissed Jack. "Time to wake up."

Jack moaned into the kiss, opened his eyes and looked down at Ianto. "Morning to you too."

Ianto smiled "Last night was amazing."

Jack chuckled "I know." Then he remembered the doctor. "Ianto I have to tell you something."

Ianto sat up "I have to ask you something first."

"If it has anything to do with the doctor then just listen to me first because what I have to say has to do with him." Jack said.

Ianto sat there "Is there something going on between you two?"

Jack sighed "No he just told me something about myself that I didn't know before."

Ianto looked down "I already know that you're immortal Jack."

Jack smiled "Yeah but what you don't know is that you are too."

Ianto looked back up. "What do you mean?"

Jack sat up "You died and came back to life. I didn't know what to do so I went to find the doctor. He told me that I was special in many ways and once I found my true love or soul mate that they would have that same gift as me."

Ianto looked more confused than ever. "So are you saying that I died and came back to life? Are you saying that I'm immortal like you?"

Jack smiled and let out a laugh. "Yes that's exactly what I'm saying."

Ianto smiled "I can't believe this."

Jack took Ianto's hand. "Me either but I never been go glad that I have this curse." He kissed Ianto's hand "Oh and by the way I love you too."

"When did I say-" Ianto then remembered him saying he loves Jack before dying. "Oh right I did say that."

Jack chuckled "Now we can be together forever."

Ianto nodded "Yeah and our love is everlasting."

Jack kissed Ianto. "It was always everlasting Ianto."

Ianto just smiled as he was pulled into another feverish kiss.

A/N SORRY IF I MISSED SOME DETAILS BUT I'M NOT 100% ACCURATE ON TORCHWOOD BUT I STILL LOVE THE SHOW.


End file.
